First Fight
by CrAcKcookeis
Summary: Bella is a vampire already and her and Edward have their first real fight, what does every couple do after a fight? Have make-up sex of course! watch out kiddies there is lemonie goodness ahead!


I stormed into the empty house. I was fuming, steam could be coming out of my ears, I was that angry. Edward was close behind, he slammed the back door as we walked into the house. I hated going hunting with Edward, despised it with every fiber of my being.

All the other happy couples loved to go on their weekend getaways, they could hunt together without being disgusted by one another. Well I wasn't the one disgusted, I spun around on my heel to face Edward.

"I don't ever want to hunt with you again, I would rather go alone!" I gritted my teeth.

"Fine Bella, go alone I don't understand what your problem is though" Edward was getting irritated as well. Look who's not Mr. Perfect after all.

"You, Edward, you are my problem right now" I looked away from his stupid face.

"What the hell did I do Bella, I don't understand Bella, use your words" Edwards voice was low again.

"I'm not a child Edward, do not speak to me like one." I snapped.

"You are a newborn" he returned, something glinted in his tawny eyes.

"because of you" I said before I could stop myself.

"I knew it Bella, I told you this life was hard you're the one who didn't listen" Edward spoke softly and harshly.

"What are you talking about, you're the one who cant accept it!?" I screeched. "Get over it Edward, you regret it don't you! I saw it in your face when you saw me feed. I was wrong Edward. you are a fucking monster!" I turned away so he couldn't see the pain my anger was hiding.

"You think I regret changing you?" He spoke slowly and quietly.

"I know so Edward, stop lying to yourself" I had my eyes closed. Suddenly I was pinned against the wall, I opened my eyes out of shock. Edward was very close to my face and looking very angry.

"You don't know anything Bella, stop it. How could you even say that? Do you think so little of our relationship?" He asked me.

"You stop it, I see how you look at me sometimes" I turned away again.

"You must be blind then because I don't regret it I just wonder if someday you will" Edwards voice was softer, I turned back to him.

"Edward I wont regret it. I don't and I wont ever you idiot. I just want to be with you, always." I snapped. Suddenly his lips covered my own. Our lips moved passionately and in sync. I moaned and he pulled my let up slightly and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

Edward carried us to the bedroom not breaking the kiss and laid us down on the bed, I'm not even sure if the door was closed or not. My head hit the pillow softly and I wrapped my arms around Edwards neck knotting my fingers in his hair as he kissed me deeply.

His hands were on my hips, I arched my back and pressed my flat stomach into his body, his hands floated under my shirt and he pulled away from the kiss to peel my shirt off over my head. My shirt and bra quickly started a pile of cloths on the floor, his shirt joined them soon.

I pressed my chest into his enjoying the feeling of our bodies together as he kissed the base of my neck hungrily. I moaned and undid the button on his pants. He helped me slid him out of them. My pants were off not a second later. Edward was enjoying kissing down my stomach as he slid off my underwear.

I wriggled under him so I could reach his boxers and slid them off his perfect body, I tossed the boxers on the floor looking up and meeting Edwards golden eyes. Edward flipped us over so I was straddling his chest. I could see how excited he was.

Edwards hands reached up and moved across my breasts slowly down to my hips, I placed my hands on his chest and lifted myself and moved down his body, Edward moaned in anticipation. I could feel excitement bubbling in my core.

I dropped myself onto him roughly. He closed his eyes and moaned, slowly I started moving around, my eyes closed and I put my hands on his chest again. Soft moans escaped my lips as the sensation filled my body. I could hear Edward moaning also, His hands moved onto my hips and he moved me rougher and faster.

I was almost screaming now, moaning his name, my stomach muscles clenched and I opened my eyes at the beautiful sight below me. Edward was moaning his eyes were watching me and he moved me eagerly and roughly.

Suddenly he flipped us over. I was on the bottom and my legs were still wrapped around his waist, his hands were still on my hips so he was laying on top of me. He thrust into me roughly again and again.

We both grunted and moaned, his thrusts got faster and more powerful and his hands moved from my hips to laying his forearms next to my sides supporting himself more. I grabbed onto his shoulders and let him push himself deeper inside me.

I was getting so close, Edward moaned my name, I could feel his heavy breathing on my neck and I screamed his name pushing my head back into the pillow and my chest into his body. As I climaxed my walls tightened around Edward, he kept pushing himself into me. I screamed his name again and again as the ecstasy pulsed through me.

I writhed and wriggled beneath him and he moved his hands back to my hips resting his head on my shoulder and thrusting as he also moaned loudly. He moved faster and faster, I came again pushing my waist towards his and latching on to him tighter.

His thrusts slowed and he collapsed on top of me, still inside me. He kissed my shoulder, my breast. Then looked up at me and smiled the crooked smile. I grinned back.

"I don't regret anything" he whispered.

"I know" I whispered back. I moved my hips slightly and he moaned softly. He started to pull himself out of me slowly but I tightened the grip my legs had on him.

"I like the feeling of you inside me" I whispered looking at him through my eye lashes. He didn't respond but he kissed my breast again also biting it softly. Ready for round two already Edward?

**do you want a round two? This is only going to be a one or two shot. up to you. I dont care very much, ending it now is just fine with me.**


End file.
